fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman
Slenderman is a supernatural entity whose motives are unknown. Slenderman may kill his victim or corrupt them to make them its "Proxies" or assistants. Not much is known about him except that he appears when his victims are truly alone. Slenderman turns out to be the incarnation of true corruption; thus, he has been reincarnated through many people whose souls have corrupted into pure, raw evil. The last incarnation of Slenderman is Charlie Matheson, Jr., a boy who disappeared one day, then returned as the Slenderman -- maybe the most powerful Slenderman yet. FusionFall Slenderman sightings started popping up about a month before Fuse launched his attack on Earth, and many Bean Scouts were reported to have gone missing. When Fuse finally arrived, mysterious pieces of paper started appearing on trees in Camp Kidney. Everyone believed that the Slenderman was only a myth, but then, when Fuse attacked Camp Kidney, tons of Fusion Matter was spread across the woods, forcing the Slenderman into the open. Not much else is known about this incarnation of Slenderman, except that he doesn't seem have any immediate intention of hurting anyone. The Slenderman is mute, so communication is difficult. He disappears at night, but reappears in Camp Kidney in the morning. May Kanker is terrified of him, and tends to keep her distance. The Toiletnator has taken a liking to Slenderman, and has been seen with him more than once. Dexter has created a Slenderman Nano prototype and is currently testing it as a form of the Unstable Nano. Library Fine Derpy Hooves finds an old sketchbook in the library, but several of the pages were torn out. Once players speak with her, she asks them to find the seven missing pages in Camp Kidney. Once players collect the seven pages from the fusions in the area, Derpy makes them return to her. She tells them that there is an eighth page missing, and then notices that the pages the players found have pictures of the Slenderman scribbled all over them. She instructs them to go talk to the Slenderman, but he doesn't say anything. He just stares at them with his faceless head, then points towards the woods where they got the pages. Derpy gets mad at Slenderman for not giving a good answer, then tells players just to give the sketchbook to Dexter. Dexter thanks the player for giving him the sketchbook, then throws a fit when he finds out it's been used. Dexter examines the sketchbook closer to reveal the missing eighth page has Fusion Matter where it was torn. Dexter tells the player that Fuse must have stolen the eighth page to create a Fusion Slenderman. Clearly, the player must defeat this new Fusion, so Dexter sends the player off to the Fusion Lair in Camp Kidney. Once inside, players must defeat a few Fusion monsters to reach Slenderman, who points them in the direction of Fusion Slenderman. Once defeated, the player obtains the Slenderman Nano and the eighth page. Slenderman shakes the player's hand, then steals the eighth page. Derpy and Dexter are too scared of the Slenderman to do anything, so they just let him keep the page. Trivia *Tolietnator considers Slenderman a friend. This may due to the fact that Slenderman can't talk, so Tolietnator is able to vent his frustrations to the other man. *Slenderman comes from Slender Woods. *Slenderman has a fierce rivalry with Gohan. Whenever Gohan patrols Camp Kidney, Slenderman and Gohan usually get into a heated battle. It always ends in a tie. *Slenderman is one of the characters available to players who reach level 50 out of 100. Category:Non Talking NPCs Category:A to Z Category:Non CN Characters